


Please don't take my memories

by JediRanger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Inspired by Black Mirror, Kara with siobhan alittle bit, Supercorp endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediRanger/pseuds/JediRanger
Summary: Kara ends her affair with lena Luthor she becomes happily married to Siobhan when have a terrible accident all Kara's memories of Lena and her are gone but how?I'm bad at writing and I suck at summaries so enjoy!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Siobhan Smythe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Kara was sitting at her desk and across from her was her boss Lena Luthor they both stared at each other intensely "I think we should stop seeing each other" as Kara broke the Slience Lena raised a eyebrow "and why is that?" Kara put her hands forward and lean forward "because I'm asking my girlfriend to marry me and plus ill be telling her the truth about us" Lena stood up "fine but don't come back to me" as she left. Kara packed up things leaving she drove home to her girlfriend Siobhan they been together for 3 years "hey honey I'm here" Siobhan walk out of the living room "hey baby how was work today?" As she walked to her "fine slow as usual um I need talk to you about something and you might hate me for it" Siobhan grabbed Kara's hand "I know you cheated on me I drew it all together and knowing why you were at work late" Kara was shocked "oh ok but ill something else to say to you" as she got on one knee "ill make this up to you. And give me chance so please will you marry me?" As Kara open the ring box with big diamond ring. Siobhan slowly began to cry " oh my god yes yes" Kara quickly got up and kissed sioban. "I think we should tell my mom tomorrow and your sister too" Kara nodded.

The next day Kara got out of work early Kara and Siobhan are driving to Kara's sisters house. Kara had Sioban's hand close to her "I can't believe this is happening" Kara kissed Siohan hand "I know" "but if we are going to be married we have to be honest with each other no lies" Kara looked at Siobhan "deal" as she kissed Sioban. Siobhan turned away from the kissed "Kara looked out!" As their car collision with other car. Siobhan slowly picked her up from the airbag she looked for Kara the front window was broken into Siobhan saw Kara body out front the car "no no kara" as she screamed she pulled out her phone called 911.


	2. Chapter 2

The ambulance came took them to the hospital as Siobhan was holding Kara's hand they arrived at the hospital Kara was the emergency room for 3 hours finally the doctor came out "sorry she is brain dead she hit her head real bad we tried everything" Siobhan slowly processed this she cried hard she walked in Kara's hospital room she look at her and held her hand "why this had to happen? Why now? I wish this never happened everything was going so well I love you always will" a man in suit came in the room "sorry for your loss but I think how to fix this" Sioban turned to him "this is not a joke leave now" he threw up his hands in surrender "im sorry but this is no joke" Sioban slowly puts Kara's hand down and walked up to him "ok how?" The man laugh a Little "easy we just have to replace her brain with a new one and put all the memories into the new brain" Siobhan thought about it "can you take out one memory out?" The man nodded "of course we can" "great lets do this" as she smiled 

"Do you know which memory do you want to take out?" As the man was taking out her memories "just the affair one" the man nodded "got it ok just leave this room and ill have this under control" Siobhan left the room the man took some syringes to Kara head. 1 hour later the man left the room to see Siobhan "the surgery is done she is good to go" Siobhan went into the room she was back to normal she sitting at bed Siobhan ran in the room hugged her fiancee " baby so glad you are ok" man in the suit broke up the hug "now you two get married don't get too crazy" as he waves bye to them Siobhan ran up to the man "do I owe you anything?" The man shook his head "no free of charge on the house" Sioban left running out of the hospital holding hands with Kara.


	3. Chapter 3

5 months later 

Kara came back to work happily married and went on lovely honeymoon. She went to her office her desk full of paper work Lena came in her office "listen Kara I need you to give me the Bruce Wayne case" as she looks down at her own paperwork "im actually taking the case Ms Luthor I met him on my honeymoon he wants me on the case" as Kara put her stuff down not looking at Lena. Lena looked disappointed "Ms Luthor? Since when you are formal" "since I worked for you" "Kara what did your wife say about the truth about our affair?" Kara finally looked up at Lena "we never had affair" in that moment Kara got a bad migraine her vision when blurry. It stopped "oh god" Lena was worried "Kara are you ok?" As she got her bag "I don't know Ms Luthor I gotta go" as she left her office. 

She returned home "baby you're home early" Kara rubbing her head "yeah something happen just had bad migraine at work" Siobhan got some aspirin out of the drawer "here you go baby" as she kissed the side of Kara lips "aaahh" her headache got worse "are you sure I'm was ok from the accident?" Siobhan nodded "you are ok you didn't have a scratch on you" as she put her arms around her " I'm going to the doctor office just for a check up tomorrow" "sounds good now come to bed I miss you so much" Kara nodded and followed her into the bed room. Next morning she went to the hospital for check up the doctors said said it was nothing "so I'm completely fine" "yeah you probably the migraine and blurry vision could be stressed or lack sleep" somewhat Kara didn't believe him since just came back to work "ok thanks doc" as she walked out if the room the man in the suit acrossed her path "hey long time no see how are things? Hope you are ok" Kara realized this man looked familiar "don't I know you?" "Sure you know me I'm the one who fixed you" "can we talk in private?" As Kara followed the man in the suit into a surgery room he closed the door Kara chokes him "what the hell do you to me? I'm having headaches" "oh right that just means that your old memories are trying to come back but they are not there" as he smiles Kara lets go of him "what memories?" "Well your wife told me to delete some memories if yours so I did" "can you restore them you know put them back?" The man in the suit sighed "I can but I don't know" "do it please".


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know cheating is bad but this will all make sense in the end

Kara was lying down on the operation table the man grabbed a syringe "this is going to hurt" Kara nodded the man put the syringe in her head. Kara screamed in pain the car wreck and every moment with Lena came back to her the man was done Kara got up she started to cry "who else knows about this?" "Just your wife" Kara got off the surgery table "good don't tell her what just happened" the man put his hands up in surrdender "I didn't do anything" Kara walked out of the room she drove home pissed how can her wife do this she knows her cheating was worst but was bad. she got home she slammed the door Siobhan ran up to her "are you ok?" Kara slammed Siobhan hand away "am I ok? I just found out I got my memories deleted by you and I got them back WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DELETE THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE?" as Kara was raising her voice screaming in Siobhan face "I wanted clean slate you wanted to forget lena and the affair" said Siobhan in the shaky voice "SIOBHAN!! I ended it I was never going to see her again I was all yours" Kara went to the bedroom packed all her stuff quickly "no please don't go please" as Kara was pushed her away she got some of her stuff and left Siobhan cried on the floor. 

Kara and Alex was at a club "cant believe she hid everything from you I like to punch her in the face" as Alex was drinking a beer Kara looked around she saw Lena in a tight black dress who talking to another woman "oh fuck" Lena saw her "ill see you later" as Kara lefted "but you just got here" as Alex shouted as Kara was outside looking for her keys by her car. lena was right behind her "Kara?" Kara was starled "are you ok?" Kara sighed "im not sure" Lena looked confused "long story short I'm wife decided to delete my memories" "is that possible" "yes because I just got them back I remember everything" as she started to cry "even us" Lena hugged Kara tightly Kara stopped crying they broke the hug Lena kissed Kara and Kara kissed back. They both kissing in a open parking lot "my place or yours?" Lena asked Kara looked at Lena's eyes to her lips "yours". 

They arrived at Lena place "I see you didn't change much in your place" lena smiled "get comfortable" as lena went to the kitchen to fix them a drink. Kara took off her jacket Kara was wearing a sleeveless top Lena was amazed by her biceps she dropped her jaw. Lena kept calm she gave Kara her drink. "I thought you didn't want me to come back to you" Lena looked at her drink and back to Kara "I didn't but after I found out about your crash and you recovery I couldn't believe it I wish I didn't say those words to you" Kara chugged the scotch down Kara stood up so did lena both were kissing lena took Kara to her bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

2 month later Siohban hate to sign the divorce papers but she need a way to get her back she could go to her face to face and talk but she knew Kara could never see her . but a she have back up plan though she called the man in the suit. "Kara got her memories back and now she left me " "oh don't worry you I put a little something in Kara's head that can you control her" Siobhan smiled "thank you". She meet the man in the suit for the button that controls kara. 

Lena and Kara were on the couch watching Netflix laughing having a good time Kara looked straight at the tv all her feelings left her face like she was brain dead "Kara what's a matter?" Kara got up grabbed her keys and walked out the front door she got in the car a drove to Siobhan house. She got to the house front door Siobhan opened the door "hello baby I missed you so much" Kara was looking down "come on in" Kara walked inside to the living room "we need to catch up and maybe make up and get back together" Kara's head is still down "LOOK AT ME!" Siobhan shouted Kara looked at her. Siobhan pulled out a gun. Kara panicked "don't worry baby this isn't for you" Kara started to muffle she couldn't talk. Lena stormed inside "Kara there you are wait what happening here?" Siobhan rise the gun and pointed at lena "this gun is for her" and she shot Lena Kara let out a muffled scream she was crying "you see Lena you took my ex wife from me and this is what are you going to get" Siobhan looked at Kara "talk Kara" 'nooooo why oh my god I'm so sorry please" as she ran to Lena she was crying on lenas chest. Kara stood up she was trying to take the gun Away but Siobhan accidentally shot Kara in the chest. Kara blacks out. 

She wakes up into a white room "Simulation over" in a robotic voice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it I hope you enjoyed this fanfic

Kara looks around she sees white chairs with people laid down with white contacts she was at Obsidian North where Andrea Rojas new company is. A man in a suit approached her "how are you feeling Kara ?" She recognized this man from her simulation "wait who are you and how long was I in there?". "I'm William day and you were in there a hour do you have enough info for your article?" Kara forgot she was there for a interview and to try this simulation. "I like to see Ms Rojas now" "right this away" as she followed William to Andreas office "hello Kara Danvers hope you enjoyed your simulation" William left the room "what did all the simulation mean?" "I don't know I didn't see your simulation but the meaning for this device simulation is for the things you what" Kara realized she did broke with siobhan because she was so toxic to her and she was in love with boss lena Luthor. "The simulation went to wrong why is that?" "We are dealing with a few glitches right now we don't know why but we should have that fixed " Kara mouthed "oh ok" Kara stood up "thanks for everything for this interview" as she reached for a hand shake andrea shook her hand "I hope you will write good things about this company" Kara nodded "I will" 

Kara called Alex on the way to L Corp she caught up with everything in the simulation with Siobhan and Lena "wow that's terrible I will not try that at all" kara laughed "what would you see in the simuation then?" Alex stopped drinking her coffee "um Kelly duh I don't need a simulation to tell me that neither should you clearly you love Lena" "yeah do but she hates me so much because I lied to her" "you should go talk her" Kara got up "ill talk to you later". 

Kara went to L Corp to talk to Lena "Kara its good to see you" as lena got up from her desk and hugged Kara "it is? You don't hate me?". Lena broken the hug and sat down "I went to Obsidian North yesterday tried it for myself saw me as the villain also I was with you we had a affair you were very important to me " Kara sat down "I saw that too the affair part and you were important to me too" they stared to silence "maybe we were meant for each other" Lena nodded "definitely" "so does a date sound? I mean I loved you for so long" Lena smiled "sounds great" Kara got up she was about to leave "this is a good chance to start over soo ill pick you up at 8".


End file.
